Possibilities
by kittykatloren
Summary: Greil took her hand and held it against his chest, wondering if the warmth of her palm and the tenderness of her touch could at least mend, if not wholly restore, his shattered heart. FE9 and FE10; Titania/Greil series of oneshots.
1. I

**A/N:** A new, relatively unknown couple I fell in love with after playing Path of Radiance. Titania and Greil... such an interesting dynamic. The way it's addressed in the game, I was wondering about it during just the canon scenes, before I even knew about the lines in the Ike/Titania support. Once I read that, I was very excited, and knew I had found another couple I could really enjoy writing about.

They are so close, and yet the guilt Greil must feel about the way Elena died, and then if he fell in love again? I can't even imagine. And Titania, too, I'm sure, would feel incredibly terrible about loving him, knowing how close he was to Elena. So I hope I can convey all the mixed emotions, confusion, etc., and still get their characters right.

This will PROBABLY be probably seven parts, ROUGHLY chronological. Not quite, though, but I'll try to explain that when I get to it. For now, this chapter is about when Greil and Titania meet, the circumstances of which I remember from the Titania/Ike support in PoR. More chapters will come soon, all the way until Titania's thoughts after Greil's death. So please keep on the watch! I know this probably doesn't have a huge fandom, but give it a try, and please leave a review. I need the reviews more than ever on this kind of fic. Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is owned by Nintendo, not me.

* * *

The hall was full of beaten men and stuffed-up knights who had thought they could stand up to Greil's might. As Titania's axe fell with a clatter to the floor, the great warrior sized her up and gave her a small nod. He had barely broken a sweat. "What's your name?"

"Titania. I'm here on an exchange from Crimea."

"You fought very well," Greil said. "Much better than the rest of these eggheads."

"I'm – I'm honored," Titania replied, a little flustered, but still in pure awe of his skill. "Sir – are you going to be in Gallia for a long while?"

"I expect so."

By now, the rest of the knights and soldiers were starting to filter out of the royal hall, all avoiding eye contact with Greil. They bent their heads in shame, trying to exit without being seen. But Titania met his gaze boldly, suppressing another tremble at the power in his eyes and his stance. "If you have the time or inclination," she began, fighting to keep her voice steady, for she _was_ quite exhausted, "I would be honored beyond words if you would teach me how to fight like you do."

Again Greil studied her. As Titania held her breath, hoping beyond hope, he nodded, very slowly. "Be here bright and early tomorrow – daybreak – and we'll begin, out in the back. There are handy plains and woods that will provide decent training ground."

"Thank you, sir!" breathed Titania, nodding hurriedly. She gave him a quick salute, a young knight determined to please. To her relief, Greil smiled, and the change in his face was remarkable. He didn't seem quite as scary when he smiled.

* * *

"Titania, this is my wife, Elena. And my son, Ike."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Titania!" smiled Elena. Her face was radiant with true sincerity and shimmered with quiet beauty, bright eyes crinkled by her curving lips. She held a tiny bundle of blankets and fluffy hair, the boy called Ike, gently in her arms. Her fingers rested near the boy's rosy face. Every now and then, Titania noticed Elena patting her son's cheek, ever so faintly, just the tiniest touch enough to reassure her of the warmth, strength, and life emanating from the helpless infant in her arms. She smiled and looked from Greil to Titania before speaking again. "You have been sparring against my husband, then? He must have been impressed!"

"I was, quite! She's nearly gotten the better of me, many times. She could beat all those other barking, wasted men with one arm tied behind her back, at the very least," said Greil, giving Titania a nod and a grin. Titania brushed away his praise, though inside she was delighted.

"That's not a particularly hard task, though," she said, grinning back at Greil.

Elena laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, Titania saw the great fighter's entire manner change in seconds. The gruff, powerful, unyielding warrior she had gotten to know vanished, to be replaced by a man who was hardly recognizable, so different were the two behaviors. Greil's tough face lit up at Elena's laugh. His smile soared into his eyes. Standing beside his wife, with one arm around her shoulders, his fingers absently twining in her hair, he cooed to his baby son like the gentlest of nannies, the kindest of saints. The love in his face, his eyes, and his touch was absolute, full, and so warm; Titania imagined she could see their affection for one another filling the space around them, the entire room, perhaps even the whole world.

"Would you like to say hello?" said Elena, nodding towards little Ike.

Rather involuntarily, Titania smiled and hurried over, accepting the baby from Elena's arms. It had been years since she last held a child, she realized suddenly – ever since she had left her home to serve Crimea, then left Crimea in the exchange with Gallia. But she still knew, intuitively, what to do. Ike's face was tiny and red, as innocent as the smallest flower, and as she slowly rocked him back and forth, he wriggled comfortably in her arms. Titania laughed. His shock of bluish hair, so like his mother's, was as soft as down against her fingertips. Feeling his parents' warm gazes upon her, she looked up, touched by their unexpected kindness.

As the days wore on into weeks and months, Titania was still sore and achy after every sparring session with Greil, but at the same time proud, full of the knowledge that she was receiving training unlike any that any other knight of Crimea would ever experience. Whenever she visited Greil's home, she sat with Elena and held baby Ike, and they told stories of their homeland and their time away while waiting for Greil to return. He always spent some time honing his skills on his own after Titania was done for the day. When he came back, Titania would thank him, embrace her friend Elena, and wave to Ike before departing, leaving the young family to spend the afternoon together. Every day, even in the dead of winter, the lovely warmth still seemed to radiate from their home, making Titania smile every time she felt it.


	2. II

**A/N:** The second part of this chapter was inspired by the song _Breakeven_ by The Script. Listen to it if you have the chance; it's a really great song.

* * *

When Elena died, Titania came to Greil's house every evening. She held Mist, the baby just barely past newborn, and murmured soft words of comfort into her ear, like a mother would, before setting her to bed. She talked with Ike, smiling at his boyish enthusiasm and innocence, and then sent him off to bed as well. He went with just a few moments' pouting, too young to understand why it was Titania kissing him goodnight instead of his mother.

For Greil was fine by day, his calm exterior and unshakeable determination to love and provide for his children pervading all his actions. But every night, as the sun faded beneath the horizon, he seemed to break all over again. It was as if the daily death of the sun stole the light of his soul, just as the chaos inside of him had stolen the beats of Elena's heart.

Once, Titania sat by him while silent tears glimmered behind his eyes, almost always left unshed. Another time, Titania simply held his uninjured hand, their fingers entwined as she, too, cried for her lost friend. It felt as if the pain would never leave, as if it would forever devour her heart and soul, and Greil… as much as it pained her be living and breathing while Elena – and so, so many others – lay dead, Titania couldn't even imagine the terrible remorse that must be plaguing Greil. Her heart ached at every memory of Elena's kindness, her smile, her laughter. Greil's heart was shattered, irreparable.

If they did not simply sit in silence and contemplate, then they talked for hours into the night, about Ike and Mist, or about nothing at all. Talking kept them focused on the present, so the wounds of the past could have a chance to heal. Their voices were hushed, so as not to wake the children, but also because it felt wrong, somehow, to speak loudly and disturb the peaceful, dark stillness. Many times Titania had to rewrap wound on his hand, his sword-hand, because Greil did not have the motivation to do it himself. Often times she could not manage to wash away all of the blood that lingered on his skin.

And though Titania knew the scar on his soul would always be present, over their long days together the injury seemed to heal, even if it was a slow, laborious process. After a while, he did not break again every night. But Titania still came by often, for the children missed her if she didn't, and Greil often wanted to practice fighting with his axe.

She became the first member of the Greil Mercenaries, and as she worked with him and watched his children grow, so content and so like their mother, she felt as if only the impossible could make their lives any better, any happier.

* * *

Even as years and years passed, as Ike grew into a brave young man, a warrior, and Mist into a strong, beautiful girl, just like her mother in her face and her compassion and the glow in her young eyes, Greil still ended up awake at night every so often. Only a calm stroll could clear his head. But once, as he stepped out of his tent, he noticed a certain knight on guard duty, and instead of stealing away on his own, he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Seated on a smooth boulder, Titania whipped around at his touch and leapt to her feet, one hand tight on the handle of her axe.

"Don't worry," Greil said hurriedly. "It's just me."

"Oh," said Titania, relaxing a little, but she didn't sit back down. "It's not bad form to sit on guard duty, is it?"

"Considering that you just demonstrated you can rise to your feet and be ready to attack in a matter of seconds… no, I don't think it's bad form."

To his relief, she smiled. With a warm glance and a sigh, she sat back down again, patting the space next to her.

"Thank you," he said, taking a seat. The stone was pleasantly smooth and cool, whereas her body next to his emanated a gentle heat.

"What brings you out here tonight, Greil?"

Her voice was breezy and casual, but the words were perfunctory, and they both knew it; it was merely something she had to ask for the sake of deference and respect. Greil glanced sidelong at her and saw the understanding clear in her gaze. "Would you believe me if I said it was only the beauty of the moon and stars?" He attempted to mimic her offhand tone.

With sharp awareness, she studied him, from his eyes to his expression to even his posture. Her gaze seemed to tear right through him, baring his soul for her to read like a book. "I know you too well for that, I'm afraid."

"Ah, yes. Well, it was a valiant effort." He paused. All of a sudden, the grass beneath his boots became incredibly intriguing, for he couldn't yet bear to meet Titania's eyes and feel, as he so often did, that she was reading into his heart like no one else could. "I was thinking about the future, this time, rather than the past. The future, and the here and now, for it is oddly difficult to separate the two, I've found. Perhaps this is better than lingering in the past, is it not?"

"I would say so," conceded Titania. "But it also wouldn't do to forget completely. Somehow, I don't think that's a problem here, however. For either of us. But the present and the future… Even now, life is a mystery. What were you thinking about?"

"Ike and Mist, primarily. They are always on my mind, after all… I just wonder, so many times, if this is kind of life I should provide for them, even for all of you. Perhaps we could all be wealthy and carefree, if I were to rise through the ranks of the Royal Knights. Perhaps you could sleep easier at night, too, without the constant worry of how whether or not our little band will find another job, earn enough gold, place enough food on our plates. Am I right, to lead this kind of life, and pull so many others along with me? I can never be sure, for even though it would be so easy to say that my heart is in the right place by helping those in need, as a simple mercenary… I just don't know. I can't know."

Wearily he buried his face in his hands. At once, Titania rested her arm warmly over his shoulders. "Why don't you know? It is easy, and simple… You are teaching your children the value of kindness. You're teaching all of us. I think… Elena would be happier to see you here than to see you knighted."

"I want, so desperately, to believe you," Greil murmured, speaking through his hands. "But my heart holds me back… For when a heart breaks, it doesn't always break quite evenly. It has been broken since she died… and now, each of the pieces tells me something different, and I don't know which one to follow."

The silence of the night followed his words. But it was a serene, musical silence, the chirp of crickets and swaying of autumn leaves resonating inside his head. Next to him, Titania lifted her arm from his shoulders and rested it on his knee instead, her touch somehow delicate despite the rough calluses on her palms. "Perhaps, then… if you cannot follow your heart as a whole, follow the strongest piece? For the piece that tells you where you belong – here, as the commander of the Greil Mercenaries – must be very, very strong, for you lead us so well."

"Only with your help, Titania. You know how much I depend on you."

"Not as much as we depend on you," she said.

When Greil finally looked up, she was smiling kindly, somehow understanding him completely. As if lost at sea and clinging to his only lifeline, Greil took her hand and held it against his chest, wondering if the warmth of her palm and the tenderness of her touch could at least mend, if not wholly restore, his shattered heart.


	3. III

**A/N:** Just to let you all know, I'm going out of town for three weeks, no computer. So no updates until I get back! So sorry! I'll write a lot (on paper - it's quite fun!) when I'm gone, and have plenty of new stories to post. Please, keep reading and reviewing when I'm away... I hope my inbox will be full! Happy summer!

* * *

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love more than once?"

"Sorry?"

"I asked you a question… do you think it's possible to fall in love more than once?"

"Oh," said Titania, rather taken aback. "I… wouldn't know, Commander. I haven't had much experience in matters of the heart, to be honest."

"A beautiful woman like you? Surely not!" Greil teased.

"I didn't say none," she said, glaring at him good-naturedly. "I would say… that it depends on how one defines love."

"And what do you think?"

His voice was quite conversational, as cool and comfortable as ever, though Titania's heart began to beat a little faster. But she was not one to dither about over a fluttering heart. She crossed her arms and thought very seriously about his question.

"Love is when... two people enjoy each other's company," she said carefully, studying the horizon. "Even if they're in a temper. Love is surely not easy, but yet the two would be _at_ ease with each other… does that make sense?"

"It does," said Greil, with a thoughtful nod. "Please, continue."

"I also think people have to trust each other. That's probably the most important thing, right? If you don't trust someone… love would be impossible. And – it sounds petty to add this – but there has to be attraction. Something initial, and immediate."

Greil grinned at this, and though a little embarrassed, Titania smiled too. He nudged her gently with his elbow, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "For one who claims to have had very little experience with love, you certainly know quite a lot about it."

"I am a quick learner," she said, before she had considered the meaning of her words. To her relief, Greil did not question her. He merely stared into the distance, focused on something that Titania couldn't see. When he spoke, his words were unexpected but calm.

"I will never forget Elena… And yet, I will also never forget how it is to love. I wonder, sometimes, if the two are reconcilable. Do I have such a right… to love again, when she cannot?" He rubbed his forehead anxiously, and Titania could only imagine the pain of the thoughts that beset him.

On impulse, Titania placed a hand on his powerful arm, tilting her head to meet his troubled gaze. "There is no guilt in living, Commander. And love is a part of life, isn't it? You love Ike and Mist. You love your country, your skill in battle. Does that… make you feel any better?"

At first, he didn't move. When his gaze finally flickered to her face, then away again, Titania imagined that she saw, in his eyes, the same warmth that had once glimmered when he looked upon Elena. Carefully Greil placed his hand over Titania's. His rough, calloused palm granted her a strange sense of comfort.

"It does," he murmured. "Oh, it does. Thank you, Titania."

"Ah… Anytime."


	4. IV

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Thank you for all the reviews; keep them coming! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dying sunlight traced its way across the open plains, bouncing off the surface of the nearby creek and vanishing completely once it reached the heavy darkness of the surrounding forest. But out in the open, it was still day, if only just barely. The dwindling warmth of summer breezed away with the setting sun. Most of their mercenaries had settled in for the evening, enjoying one of the last few nights of peace before the war heightened any further.

Greil stopped suddenly on his way to an open plain by the river, thinking of training while the day grew cool. But as he stood at the edge of the trees, he noticed that someone else was already there, a woman who was recognizable at once. She held an axe firmly with both hands, practicing swings and lunges that Greil himself had taught her. A long plait of dark red hair danced in the wind as she moved. She wore no armor, for this was only practice; her tunic and breeches were loose and looked as if she had patched them up many times. Yet somehow, with the sunlight highlighting her pale skin and twining golden threads through her hair, she still looked more radiant than the evening itself.

She somehow moved with the both the steady grace of a queen and the cold power of a warrior. He found himself captivated, tracing her every step with piercing eyes, aware that she had improved greatly since the last time they had sparred together, when he had still been her mentor. Now, he knew better; they were peers, and very near equals.

When he saw her halt in her routine, chest visibly heaving with deep, tired breaths, he couldn't help but smile, so touched was he by her constant and sincere determination. If Elena were to see him now, as enthralled as a child at a magician's show… Would she want him to remain loyal to her above all others? Elena, the woman he would always love deep in his heart? Or would she be happy if _he_ found happiness again, even if it was with another?

Another figure appeared on the distant side of the stream. It was Mist, the living image of Elena, barefoot and muddy-toed as she splashed across the shallow water to Titania's side. His daughter barely reached Titania's waist, yet little Mist proudly lifted something small above her head. Greil couldn't see what it was, but Titania took the gift, kissed Mist's forehead, and ruffled the girl's hair in thanks. Even from this distance, Greil could imagine that he saw his daughter's eyes light up as she hugged Titania tightly around the middle. Soon Mist vanished again, wandering off as she always did, though thankfully this time in the direction of their campsite.

He couldn't wait any longer. As Titania hefted her axe and swung it through the air a few more times, Greil stepped out of the forest's shield to approach her. Her back was turned, and she didn't seem to hear him coming, for when he placed a comforting hand on the small of her back, she nearly jumped right off the ground.

"Commander," she said in relief once she realized who it was. Her cheeks were flushed with exhaustion. "How long have you been here?"

"I was just observing my former pupil," he said, hoping he sounded off-hand. "Your mastery of the axe is impeccable."

"I learned from the best."

"You flatter me, Titania," he replied. He could feel her heated skin beneath his palm, even through the rough fabric of her tunic. "What was it that Mist gave you? Just now?"

"Oh," said Titania. She lifted an oddly delicate hand to show him the little flower that was caught between her fingertips. "She found this on the other side of the stream there, and she said it made her think of me."

The little blossom certainly did look like Titania. The narrow petals were purest white and streaked through with scarlet flower-veins. In the center of the flower, a bit of gold pollen dusted the petals, and the tiny bit of the carefully plucked stem seemed to almost glow, a very vivid green. Carefully Greil took the flower and placed it in Titania's hair, smiling as Titania smiled. "There. Mist has a keen eye," Greil said. Her hand reached up, seemingly of its own accord, to brush against the soft petals and his lingering hand.

"I'm sure she gets her aptitude for fashion from you, Commander Greil."

"I'd like to think that she, too, has learned from the best, hasn't she?"

Titania laughed. As she shook her head a little, her soft hair brushed against his fingertips.

"Do you ever let your hair down, Titania?" he asked suddenly.

"In what sense?"

"In the literal sense," explained Greil, grinning at her unspoken meaning. He touched the band that was tied quite tightly around the thick braid. "Would you be angry if I pulled this off?"

"Yes, I would. It takes ages to do it right again – _Greil!_"

With one smooth movement, he untied the band and loosed her hair to the merciless breezes. She let out a cry of half-amusement, half-fury, and tried to snatch the band back, but Greil held it high out of her reach, even when managed to grab his wrist. Her hair was wild in the wind now, rushing about her face and tangling behind her back. Each crimson strand that the sun had highlighted before seemed to shine even more brightly now. Laughing, Greil watched as her incensed expression twitched grudgingly into a smile, and then into laughter; her grip on his arm loosened. She crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"I'll get you back for this," she said.

"I look forward to it."

She stuck her tongue out at him just like Mist did when she was annoyed. Then they both collapsed into fits of laughter, Titania resting her head against Greil's shoulder for support. Her hair tickled the skin on his face, neck, and collar, faint like a spirit. As their mirth faded to calm contentment, Greil realized that they were standing very warmly, very close; one of his hands still rested on the small of her back while the other floated over the gentle waves of hair that cascaded all the way to her waist. He heard her breathing next to him. Her gasp caught his senses like a whip; the sudden rush and sudden guilt nearly made him stagger.

She must have noticed something, for she swiftly stepped a little bit away from him, her back straight and her face blank. Greil's hands fell helplessly to his sides. When he looked at her, searching for the words that would not come, she glanced impassively at the ground.

"That's not very helpful," he muttered, rubbing his forehead wearily.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It was nothing."

Now she looked up at him again. The flower in her hair was falling from its place, and on impulse, Greil reached out and straightened it, managing a small, cautious smile. She tilted her head and studied him, her question unasked, but her usually piercing green eyes gleaming with something both intriguing and reserved that Greil couldn't hope to understand. Before the conscious decision had even crossed his mind, before his logic and sense had the time to check his heart, before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. One hand still lingered by her cheek.

She seemed to freeze at first. Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps everything he had imagined was just that - imagining.

But when she relaxed, touched his face, and kissed him briefly in return, all of his misgiving and fears vanished on the spot. Greil placed his hands on her waist, and they leaned their foreheads together, breathing the same heated breaths.

"Do you think it's possible… to fall in love more than once?"

Greil glanced at the sky, where the sun's dying rays were just barely visible, mere streaks of red and purple hiding the stars from view. "Ten years ago, I would have said no," he murmured. "Much has changed since then, hasn't it?"

Titania simply nodded. But when Greil pulled her closer, and she rested her head on his chest, right above his heart, he felt the chaos in his mind and heart fade, if only a little bit. They remained as they were, still and contemplative, until the sunlight had vanished completely from the horizon. When only the stars and moon lit their surroundings, they turned wordlessly to head back to their current camp. It wasn't until they were right on the edge of the others' earshot that Greil spoke, catching Titania's hand to stop her from continuing on.

"Thank you, Titania," he said. "For… everything you've done. For Ike and Mist and the others, and for me. I never… I would not be here today if not for you."

"It was what any friend would do," she said softly, meeting his eyes in the briefest of warm glances. "I… I wanted to thank you, too. For understanding."

They couldn't say any more, for Mist caught sight of them and invited them to the little bonfire that the rest of the group had started. The Greil Mercenaries, now with Titania and Greil included, settled around the fire to exchange whatever stories and tales they hadn't yet exhausted in their many years together, laughing and smiling and forgetting, if only for a moment, about the danger that grew ever closer.


	5. V

Once, when the moon glittered high and cold in the cloudless sky, Titania found Greil standing alone at the edge of their forest encampment. Even the towering trees just barely managed to shade his impressive bearing. It was not his turn to keep watch – Titania always took this least coveted position, the one from an hour past midnight to nearly daybreak. So she patrolled alone, for the most part.

But this time, Greil was awake too. Many years had passed since he had spent almost every night as sleepless as this one. All the same, Titania approached him cautiously, all too aware of the heavy thoughts that had to be swirling in his mind. Deliberately she stepped on a particularly dry leaf and brushed her shoulder against a dead branch. Instantly Greil's hands flew to the handle of his axe, but when she gave a little cough, he relaxed, recognizing her by just the sound. Yet still, he did not turn around, remaining focused on whatever it was that held his attention in the distant sky.

"Commander Greil?" Titania said, coming up behind him. She touched his arm gently to let him know where she was in the near-darkness. "What brings you here?"

Starlight glimmered in his gaze as he stared at the sky. "I'm glad it's you who found me, Titania. I wouldn't be able to provide an explanation to anyone else."

"But you can tell me?"

He nodded slowly. Tilting his head, as if studying the heavens at a different angle would change their appearance, he spoke quietly and gently, more so than she had ever heard before. "If I were to die in this war… I would not be able to go peacefully unless I knew that someone else lives on who knows the things I know."

"Rather cryptic words, Commander," said Titania, though her words, too, were soft and breathless. She should have known, of course, that Greil would plan ahead, make sure everything was taken care of in the event of his death. But even so, the spoken words shot cold fear into her heart, for before, the idea had been merely vague, unformed thought, distant and harmless.

A hint of a smile touched the corner of his lips. "It is necessary," Greil said. "And you… you are the only person here who really knew Elena. I'm sure… if she had a choice in whom to pass this knowledge to… she, too, would choose you."

Here he paused, his gaze falling from the sky to the leaf-strewn forest floor. He pressed a hand to his forehead, his eyes shut, his expression one of guarded distress. "You know my past," he said quietly. "You know who I used to be, and who I am now. You know what happened the night Elena died… but there is something more. There's always something more. Mist has shown you the medallion, hasn't she?"

"She has. It was beautiful, in its way, but I knew not to reach for it."

Greil nodded, somber. "That is what I am here to tell you. That medallion… is more important than either of us can imagine. Above everything else, Titania, you must ensure that Mist always has that with her, and that no one – especially not Ike – holds it in their hand. I fear that if I told the whole group, or even Ike and Mist, of how vital it is that the medallion be protected… word of its existence would inevitably spread. Make sure Mist shows it to no one. Make sure she carries it with her, even when she sleeps. I believe she already does, but even so…"

"Of course."

"There is still much to be discovered about this world," murmured Greil. "There is still much that needs to be changed. Titania… I can rest easy only if I know my children will always have guidance, protection, love, from someone they have come to trust."

"You don't even have to ask that, Commander. You know that I would protect them with my life," she replied. His words were scaring her, now. He spoke as if he _knew_ he would die, and soon – but how? Why? They were in a war, yes, but he was a proud fighter, their leader, the nearly invincible Commander Greil. Why was he speaking this way?

"But I don't ask this of you as a commander to his soldier," he said suddenly, turning to face her. His whole face was dark with shadow, except for his sharp eyes and pale scars. "I ask this as a father, to the one who has stood by me, given me strength, brightened all my days, for so many years. Swear to me, Titania… swear you will stand beside them, fight with them, care for them. They need you, more than anyone else, and I… I need it to be you."

She couldn't tear her gaze away from his. She could hear a pleading note in his quiet, carefully controlled voice. It was then that she knew – beyond all doubt – that she would do anything for him, _anything_, for as proud as she was of her strength and independence, she loved his presence and his warmth, his words and his heart. Slowly Titania nodded, extending her hand for a formal oath. But when Greil took it, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips, intimately, his eyes closed as Titania's heart raced. _He knows that something is coming._

"I will, Greil," she said, needing him to understand, hoping her words could soothe him. "I will see that they come to no harm. That they grow to be strong, just as you are."

He opened his eyes and released her hand, but still they stood close, and he brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear before he spoke. "You will never know how grateful I am to you… I will be forever in your debt, Titania."

"No, never – you have given me so much more than I have given you - "

"Ah, but you don't even _know_ all that you have given me," he said, smiling a little, but it was bittersweet. "You have given me hope, in a world when I thought all was lost. Strength, when I thought I would never live to see the next day. Love, when I thought my heart was nothing but dark and cold."

Titania could do nothing but stare, speechless, her heart frozen. She could feel tears tickling behind her eyes. Not now – she could not cry now! With a great effort, she blinked them back, nodding again and hoping he would understand. He was talking so strangely, so emotionally, so passionately… as if he somehow _knew_ that he would never get another chance, and the thought stole away both her breath and any words she might have said to comfort him further.

But to her relief, Greil did not press her for the words she couldn't find. Perhaps he saw her heart in her expression, for he seemed to relax a little, his hand falling from her cheek. "You should rest, Titania," he said. "You mustn't forget yourself, in all you do for others."

Part of her wanted to protest, for after all she had heard, she knew she would not sleep all night. Greil's expression and stance, however, told her that he would not relent, no matter how she tried. She sighed, glancing once at the starlit sky. "I'll try. I can make no promises on that one, Greil."

"Not even if I ask you to make one? A promise to keep yourself safe, as well? Or do I ask too much of you?"

Now she met his eyes squarely, her mind clearer. "Perhaps… but I will make my very best effort . Is that an acceptable compromise?" Somehow, she managed a smile, and Greil, who had followed her gaze to the stars, looked back at her and smiled too.

"It is enough." Gently Greil touched her shoulders and turned her in the direction of their camp. "Thank you, Titania," he said, his voice raw and honest. "Please, rest enough for the both of us."

As she started to leave, she couldn't help but turn back, her mouth open as if the words would miraculously appear on her tongue, perfect, her heart's exact voice explaining everything that had crossed her mind. But the words were lost, if they had ever even been there in the first place. On impulse, Titania raised her hand and pressed it to her heart, watching him all the while.

Greil mimicked her, his hand over his heart. Then he saluted her, and if Titania had been nearer, she imagined she would have seen the ghost of his playful grin, the barest flicker of good cheer in his eyes. But she was left with nothing to do but return to the camp. Once inside her small, forlorn little tent, Titania laid her axe by her bedroll as she always did, the hilt near her hand in case of emergencies. Quietly she wrapped herself in the thin blankets. Closing her eyes, even though she knew there was no hope of sleep or dreams, Titania allowed a single tear to rest on her cheek. She shivered in the lonely night, thinking of Greil, and wishing, all of a sudden, that she had asked _him_ to make a promise, too.

_Stay alive, _she thought fiercely._ Breathe, every day, no matter how you long to fight again and again…_

But that one request would be one that she knew he could never fulfill. He had accepted his fate long ago, from the first time he hefted his great axe, and nothing she prayed for could change that. The tear on her face slipped all the way down her cheek now, but she let no more fall, determined. Even if she didn't sleep, she would wake in the morning as she always did. She would nod at Commander Greil, scold the scuffling Ike and Boyd, rouse the lazing Shinon.

But this night would be longer, colder, and harder. With a great sigh, she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, wondering selfishly if Greil ever lay awake, lonesome and cold, and thought of her.


	6. VI

When she heard Ike's cry, she knew at once that something was terribly, terribly wrong. In the room next to her, she heard Mist wake with a loud gasp. Seconds later, the girl was in Titania's room, her eyes wide.

"Did you hear that? Titania, that was Ike!"

"I heard," said Titania. Her mind was oddly calm, the same kind of stillness that she always experienced on the battlefield. The calm before the storm, as some would say. Quickly Titania grabbed her axe, left the room, and shouted down the hall. "Something's happening! Everyone, grab your weapons and get out of bed! Ike's in trouble!"

Mist clung to her free arm, and together they ran out into the icy cold, the rain pelting their skin like miniature swords. For a moment, Titania froze, blind. Behind her, she heard Boyd shouting, Rhys stumbling, and Shinon cursing. She whipped around to face them.

"Shinon, get Gatrie and Rolf and stay here. We can't leave this place undefended. Oscar and Soren, go to - "

"Titania, look!"

She whirled around again, squinting through the nearly impenetrable mess of fog, darkness, and rain. At the end of Mist's trembling finger loomed a strange, hulking figure – Titania's grip on her axe tightened instinctively – but all too soon she realized that it was no hulking monster but two people who approached them. Ike was staggering, his feet dragging through the mud, his father lying stilly across his back.

"No," breathed Titania.

Mist dashed forward just as Ike fell to the ground, Greil crashing to the ground beside him. The young girl's sudden movement seemed to wake Titania from some kind of trance. She was the next person beside Ike and Greil. Ike's shoulders were shaking; whether from exhaustion or emotion, she couldn't tell. Blankly Titania registered the dark blood that stained Ike's hands and arms, but it did not seem to be his.

_No. No. It can't be – not here, not now –_

Her eyes fell on Greil of their own accord. By just his face, he might have been sleeping; he wore a tranquil expression, the scars on his face almost invisible in the hazy night. But his chest did not rise and fall with the steady ease of deep sleep; his eyes did not flicker open at the uproar around him. Darker stains than the ones on Ike's hands stretched across Greil's chest, thick blood clinging to the slashed fabric of his tunic. He was dead, gone, past all hope of healing.

"Father! Father, please wake up!" yelled Mist, and even through the pounding rain, Titania could hear the terror and sniffling in her voice. But Titania could not take her eyes off Greil. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the mud, and touched the place where his heart used to beat so warmly and strongly beneath her palm.

His skin was already cold, either from Ashera's final grasp or the freezing rain, she didn't know, and she didn't care. None of it mattered any longer. As if they were all far, far away, she heard cries of despair echoing behind her, from Boyd or Rhys or Soren. A small weight crashed into her arm. Mist was clinging to her again, her face buried into Titania's shoulder, the girl's hot tears clashing with the chill of the rain. Ike was trembling even more now, but she couldn't tell if he was crying; his gaze was frozen on his father's still face.

"I just found him," he said stiffly. "I thought, if I could just get him here – maybe – maybe - "

"There was nothing you could have done, Ike," murmured Titania. Her throat was so tight that she was surprised she could even speak, surprised that she even knew the words to say, for all that echoed in her mind was empty denial, _no, no, no_.

For how long they all stood there, she didn't know. It wasn't until the sun began to glimmer through the wet-leaved trees, hitting their faces brilliantly and affectionately like a friendly fireside, that Titania realized that they had to move. Mist had cried herself completely dry, but she had not slept; her eyes shone bright and red in the sunrise. Ike's eyes were as red as his sister's – perhaps he had been glad of the rain, crying and thinking tears a sign of weakness. Now, though, as he rose to his feet, the first of all of them to stand, his back was straight and his head held high. Titania followed his movement.

"Well, Commander," she said softly. "What do you think we should do?"

"We'll bury him. Today," Ike said, and his voice was rough but steady. He didn't seem to register the title Titania had just given him. "We'll mourn today. Just today. And after that… well, we'll just figure that out when we get there, won't we?"

Gently Titania helped Mist to her feet. Once steady, the girl let go of Titania's hand for the first time and ran to her brother, who held her as if he needed her presence as much as she needed his.

"It'll be okay, Mist," he murmured. "I don't know how…"

Hoping that none of them could see, Titania looked away, blinking back the tears of her own that had finally decided to emerge. She had made it all that time without crying, and now…

_Greil is dead._ She realized that truth, so completely and wholly, in one moment, and she could not prevent the silent tears escaping from her eyes. All the thoughts and words and emotions that she had held at bay when she was around him, for his own good, or in her own selfishness – was it all worth it, now? Or should she have told him that she loved him, knowing his everlasting grief for Elena? Should she have ignored her own guilt? What if Greil had felt the same? All the time they had spent together, through the many years, the secrets they had shared, the friend she could trust above all others… everything was gone.

No... Everything was gone except his legacy, she realized. Ike, a man in his own right; Mist, so young and innocent, yet beautiful and strong; and the Greil Mercenaries, a family like none she had ever known. They would live on. They would never forget him. And inside, Titania knew the time for lying to herself was over – for she could admit to herself now that she had loved him, despite everything – or perhaps because of everything – they had been through. Throughout it all, they had always been together, always close. Glancing once more at Ike and Mist, and then at the horizon, Titania closed her eyes over her damp cheeks and breathed, biting her lip to stop any further weeping. She could mourn, yes, and she could grieve, but she would cry no more.

Eventually, she knew, the day would come that she would breathe the fresh day's air and smile again, proud to be alive, proud to be a fighter. But it would take time. Just like the scars on her body, or the scars on Greil's soul, or the scars of war soon to stretch across the land, a new scar was sure to linger on her heart, an everlasting reminder of all that she had lost in Greil's death. The love, the strength, the possibility.

But all scars fade over time.

* * *

Long after the moon and stars had chased the sun into hiding, long after a weary Ike had carried a trembling, bleary-eyed Mist back into camp, Titania knelt by Greil's makeshift grave. A simple burial, his proud axe the only marker of his final resting place. Pebbles and dirt cut painfully into her knees, but the sensation was numb and distant.

Oh, the life they could have led, the joys and sorrows they could have shared. Titania let her mind wander freely, exploring every possibility that she had ever dreamed of in her wildest imaginings, tasting every memory of his voice, his touch, his presence, succumbing to her impossible fancies for one last time before making her final peace. She imagained them together and apart, yet always near; as lovers and as comrades, yet always independent. She remembered everything that made her smile, that made her cry, that made her grit her teeth in fury or exhaustion, that made her feel anything at all. All of it was ever so clear in her mind. Yet she knew, and was stricken to know, that there was so much she was forgetting, for it was impossible to recall every moment of their long companionship that, at the moment, felt so incredibly short.

Tentatively, in a trance of her own creation, Titania lifted her finger to the blade of the great axe. She touched the fine edge, knowing that if she pressed any harder, she would slice through her skin, for his weapon was – as ever – in pristine condition. Without fear, she ran her finger all the way down to the base of the axe, spilling not a single drop of blood. Part of her wished for the simple pain of physical injury, but she knew Greil would not want her to harm herself; he always became so upset when she came back from a mission with even the slightest injury, the slightest speckling of blood on her skin.

"I hope you are happy," she said quietly, closing her eyes. "I hope you have found Elena. I hope that… possibly… you will watch over us, my friend, my comrade. Thank you, for everything, Commander Greil…"

She received no response from the brisk evening air, or from the unyielding dirt beneath her knees, or the coldly distant starts, or the gleaming metal of his axe beneath her palm.

But in her heart, she knew that he had heard.

Without another word, she rose, her grieving complete, her eyes dry. The pain and regret and melancholy would always weigh heavily on her heart, for all her days, but she knew now that she could learn to bear such a burden, for she still had so many hopes and dreams in which she could place her faith.


	7. VII

**A/N:** This is the last chapter: two pieces mainly on Titania's thoughts. First one is in PoR when she finds out who killed Greil. Second one is in the endgame of RD - I always have her wield Greil's axe, the Urvan. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I will hopefully write more Titania/Greil soon, and please check out my other FE work. Enjoy!

* * *

Her hands trembled at the very thought of looking upon Greil's killer and being powerless, completely powerless, to avenge him. Now, more than ever, darkness haunted her, whether inside her warm bedroll at night or behind her closed eyes during the height of the day. Anything and everything, any shadow, reminded her only of the shining black armor. Ever since Ike had told her the identity of Greil's murderer, she had been able to think of nothing else.

The Black Knight… even the words inside her head sparked both fear and fury equally in her heart. Oh, how she longed to be the one to avenge Greil's death, to strike fear and pain and despair into the soul of that great and powerful Black Knight… Even his blessed strength could not stand against her axe, if she had the chance; she would end his life as cruelly and coldly as he had ended Greil's. No mercy, no forgiveness, and no respect would she show him. The man that had murdered Greil deserved nothing but Ashera's judgment.

But then… if the Black Knight had defeated Greil, what hope did she have? Would he merely kill her too, thoughtlessly, like he had killed Greil? She would be able to see Greil again, if that were to happen… but no, she had too much that she needed and wanted to live for; Ike and Mist needed her now, and she could not leave them parentless. She remembered all too vividly the time when a young Mist, perhaps only four, already half-asleep and unknowing, had drowsily murmured "goodnight, Mama," when Titania had carried her to her bed and wrapped her warmly in the covers. She could not leave Mist – she had sworn to Greil that she would protect his children.

And Ike, too, though he had his own path to follow, needed all the help he could get. For deep her heart, Titania knew that it would be he who would challenge the Black Knight. Ike was the one destined to defeat the Black Knight and take vengeance for the murder of his father. She had known this from the moment he had told her what had really happened that fateful night.

But she couldn't help but wish that it would be her axe, her strike, her strength, that would steal the final breath from that filthy murderer's throat.

* * *

"Titania?"

"Ike? Is that you? Come in. Where have you been?"

Ike pushed open the flap of her tent, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Around. I was making sure everyone was ready. I wanted to talk to everyone, but there isn't exactly much time."

"I'm glad you came to see me, then. I'd be offended if you hadn't," said Titania, smiling a little.

He didn't smile in return, and that alerted Titania to something. He was here for something significant, she could tell. His eyes fell on Mist's things - Titania and Mist shared a tent - and then he blinked and looked back at Titania. "I have something for you," he said slowly. Reaching over his shoulder, he lifted an axe that had been strapped across his back; she hadn't noticed it amongst all his usual heavy armor. Her own armor lay pristine and polished in the corner, ready to wear, but Ike never seemed to take his off.

Titania studied the axe in Ike's hands. It was broad, almost of a golden hue; two-sided with a tall handle, designed only for an expert's hands. All other thoughts disappeared at once. She _knew_ that axe. She had seen it so many times, for its former owner had wielded it so masterfully; even with an injured hand, he had still moved with the weapon as gracefully as if he were born with the talent already perfected. The raw power behind each of his strikes was unavoidable. Wordlessly Titania accepted the axe from Ike, running her hands first over the smooth, piercing blade, then the place where Greil's hands would have rested. She matched her fingers to where his used to be. Her hands were very small, but the weapon still felt smooth and comfortable in her grip, as if this were the axe she had been born to wield.

"I want you to wield it in this battle," Ike said quietly. "We need you. And I know my father would have wanted you to. To carry his axe, I mean."

"Oh, Ike," breathed Titania, still staring in awe at the axe in her hands. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing this to me... I will do his memory honor."

"I know," said Ike, and finally, he smiled. He nodded at her and left, but she only saw that out of the corner of her eye, so enthralled was she by the weapon in her hands.

If she closed her eyes, if she simply held the axe with both hands tight on its handle, she thought - perhaps hoped - that she could feel Greil's presence beside her. She imagined that she could hear his gentle remonstrances during a sparring match, his hints for a more perfect technique, his rare but heartfelt praises that had filled her with joy and pride. She imagined that she could feel the gentle warmth of his demeanor, his hand against the small of her back, the scarred skin of his arm whenever she rested a comforting hand there.

In her mind's eye, she could see him more clearly than she had for years. She pictured his kind eyes, the carefree sparkle in them whenever he gazed upon his children, and even the dark mask he wore when in the heat of a deadly battle, so different than his usual peace. She could so vividly recall, all of sudden, both the pain they had shared over Elena's death and the daunting task of remembering how to laugh, smile, and be happy, a task they had embarked upon together. A task they had completed with incredible, impossible success.

Slowly, she drew herself out of her fathomless well of memories. She hefted the axe in her hands, swung it carefully in a few short arcs, then practiced a difficult twist-and-lunge maneuver that she had learned in one of her last lessons with Greil. It had saved her life more than once.

Sure enough, the weapon was comfortable and easy for her to wield. But even as she began to focus on the present and the future, the pending battle against Ashera herself, Titania could still feel something of Greil's spirit, around her and within her, every time she gripped his great axe.


End file.
